From a Whisper to a Scream
by MRS.GINACULLEN86
Summary: The only thing I knew for sure was , Eric was the man I wanted and needed , and who was all mine. I was his,"disclaimer: some story and characters belong to c.harris and a. ball
1. Bad Things

"_When you came in the air went out, and every shadow filled with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

_I'm the kind to sit in his room. Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue. _

_I don't know what you've done to me._

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_When you came in the air went out, and every shadow filled with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. _

_I wanna do real bad things with you. Ow, ooh._

_I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true._

_I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you._

_Bad Things, Jace Everett_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Prologue

Bad Things

It never made any sense to me why Bill would live in this broken down home from his human life. He was not human any longer, and neither was I. though it seemed I liked that fact more than he did.

"I don't wanna go back. Can't I just stay with you?" the pesky teenaged redhead asks in a whiny tone. Not bother to glance in her direction I told her no. taking on the recently turned child had been an annoying mistake. Pam and I were now rectifying that mistake. As we walked into Bill Compton's foyer we heard him playing some pathetic tune on his piano. Jessica, walked a head of Pam and I into the living area.

"Hi daddy." she said as she walked past a shocked bill and tossed herself onto the couch.

"What is this?" Bill asked in surprise.

"There are favors and there are favors." I responded standing in front of him.

"She is extremely annoying." Pam walked up to my side to speak his disdain of the girl to Bill.

"You can't do this we had a deal." Bill was looking at us then back at the girl.

"Well now the terms have changed, she's yours unless…you wanna give me Sookie." To this Bill stood up and squared his shoulders and extended his fangs. I matched his actions. This little human Sookie had Bill willing to fight to his death to keep her. Then again she was definitely something I would consider to fight for, possibly. "It's just a suggestion, though a few nights with this one" I nodded over to the girl "may change your mind."

"Good luck." Pam said this with much disdain. She really didn't care about Bill Compton one way or another. Pam only cared about herself, and me of course. I am her maker, so that would go without saying. Pam and I turned and began to walk toward the door when I spoke to Bill in my native tongue. "Let me know if you change your mind about Sookie." I laughed as I said this. He was really very attached to Sookie. Since I am over a thousand years old, I know once Sookie is mine she will no longer remember Bill. Or any other vampire for that matter.


	2. Bones

"_What goes around comes around_

_Feel it breathing' down heavy on you_

_You made that bed you're laying' on_

_Deeds that you have done_

_Now you can't undo_

_You've got bones in your closet_

_You've got ghosts in your town_

_Isn't no doubt, dear_

_They're going to come out_

_They're waiting for the sun to go down_

_You can't hide from your demons_

_Feel them all lurking around_

_You're running' scared cause_

_You know they're out there_

_They're waiting for the sun to go down"_

_Bones-Little Big Town_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Bones

Chapter One

Sitting in a black leather high back chair in the corner of my bar, Fangtasia, I surveyed those around me. There were several tables with vampires dancing in there various black leather outfits on top the tables. They were there to draw in the human crowds and there were plenty of humans here tonight. I smiled as I watched them as they pathetically tried to imitate us vampires. Most humans disgusted me or bored me and I ignored them all together. Although there was one in particular that I would not mind spending time with. As I was thinking of the blonde barmaid Just , I saw Pam making her making her way through the crowd towards me, I could tell that she was getting fed up with going at human speed. To prove my point the last half of her way she used her vampiric speed.

"Sir, Chow has your new delivery in the basement."

"Excellent." The redneck who was responsible for killing three of our kind was now ready for me to question him. "Although, let's take care of my hair first its beginning to fade."

"Yes, I have everything we need in your office." we both began to make our way to my office, we were there in seconds. I sat in the chair behind my desk, while Pam began to drape a green plastic smock around my shoulders.

"Pam this thing is hideous."

"I know Eric but it keeps the dye from staining your shirt." I felt her hands brush my neck as she began to mess with my hair.

"I do love these black tank tops." saying this I began to listen to the two men in the basement, which was directly below my office. One was talking about how he had a plan to get them out. The stupid redneck of course. While the black gay man was telling him to shut the fuck up. They were beginning to crate on my nerves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sookie, come on how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry." My brother Jason was apologizing for the millionth time about how he had slapped me the day of our gran's wake. In truth I'd only half forgave him.

"I told you to forget about it, and not to bring it up anymore." I handed him and Hoyt, his best friend, a jug of beer. They were seated in the corner booth of Merlotte's. "And besides I'm working I've customers that actually tip me that need my services more right now. See ya later, bye Hoyt." I turned away from them to place a few orders with Terry, our cook. At least for now he is. Our regular cook seemed to have skipped town or was missing, no one knew which. I missed Lafayette, he always made me laugh and made the time go by quicker with his colorful humor.

"Order up, table 4!" Terry yelled out the number of one of my tables, so I went to pick the order up. I only had an hour to go until I was off and then I could spend time with my boyfriend Bill. I loved saying that. I was smiling to myself as I placed the two plates of food down on the table in front of bud Dearborn and Andy Belfour.

"Thank you, Sookie." Bud said as he picked up his cheeseburger. Andy just glared at me. He was always glaring in my direction but I never could figure why exactly he disliked me so much.

_Look at her ..dating that vampire….wonder if she's fucking that blonde vampire that came in here a couple weeks ago?_

See what I mean I hear the mans thoughts and I still don't know where his hatred comes from. Everyday it's something different about us Stackhouse's, my brother Jason and I. Bill says my mind reading is a gift, but I still believe it's more like a disability. Hard to believe that the one thing that makes me an outcast makes vampires so excited. That was the sole reason Eric had any inkling for me. Although a month ago Bill saved my life when I was helping Eric out. Someone had stolen 60'000 dollars from him, and he used my disability to find out it was his business partner Long Shadow. Although Long Shadow didn't like the fact that a human found out his secret. When he had tried to kill me, bill had reached him first. In the vampire community that is a major taboo. They do not believe in killing their own kind. Luckily though Bill was able to get out of it pretty easily. He said he had to pay a monetary fine, a huge one, but that was all. Oh, jiminy crickets I still have a half to go. Walking over to the bar I reached over for the telephone.

"Hey, Sam I'm using the phone."

"Oh, that's fine. You don't abuse t like Arlene does." he was smiling when he said this, and this was when Arlene walked by.

"Please, I have kids, Sam." They both were laughing at one another and I smiled ass I heard the ring tone.

"Hello."

"Hi, I was calling to say that I'm going to be getting out early."

"Oh, did you need me to pick you up?"

"I always need you." I whispered this into the phone. "But no I was just calling cause I miss you and I can't wait to see you."

"I miss you too, I will see you when you get here then?"

"Yes, so I better go now so I can get my station stocked and take care of my tables."

"See you soon" Then I hung up and I finished the half hour up with a smile. Luckily Arlene owed me a favor and she was staying till close while I left at 10:00pm. I was so anxious to see Bill that I didn't even change out of my waitress uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt with the Merlotte's logo over my left breast and a pair of black shorts. Walking right through the front door, I knew he had heard me pull up, that was one of the advantages of having a vampire for a boyfriend. So as soon as I opened the door there he was in front of me. It never failed to amaze me at how rugged and sexy he was and how every time I saw him I felt the butterflies flow from my heart to the rest of my body, warming my blood. In seconds we were wrapped up in each other my hands in his hair, his grabbing my hips to press me closer to him. Our lips crashed together, our tongues waged a silent war and as I felt his fangs scrape against my bottom lip I heard the one thing that could ruin our accent to carnal bliss.

"Bill, I just love your shower!" I looked up still wrapped in Bill's arms to see a young redhead wearing only a towel with wet hair dripping on his already warped hardwood floors. I slowly turn my face toward his.

"Who the fuck is she?" As I said this I took a step back from him. Rage was quickly heating my veins, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest waiting for him to answer me.

"She is my punishment."

"Your punishment?"

"Yes when I saved you from Long Shadow."

"You told me that all you had to do was pay a very big fine."

"Well I had to do that and I had to create a new vampire to make up for the one that I killed."

"So this is all your fault?" The redhead looked upset, and I felt bad in a way she was dead because of me.

"Jessica go get dressed it is time for you to retire to your resting place. It is beneath the stairs." she turned toward the bathroom stomping.

"Wait she went to take your punishment a couple of weeks ago. Where has she been?"

"With Eric."

"So if he had n't of brought her back, I still wouldn't know?"

"I was only protecting you from the guilt that I knew you would feel."

"Do you think I'm incapable of handling your problems? We're a couple now, your problems are mine. I don't know if I can trust you now. I have to go. I need time to think this over. Opening the door that I just came through only minutes before I walked on to the porch and I new that Bill had watched me get in my car and drive away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will this redneck ever shut up? Does he not understand why he is here? Probably not., although he actually did me a favor. I never liked those three vampires anyway. They were too flashy and not so subtle about not being on the synthetic blood. Which who could really live on that stuff? Although Since I am sheriff of Area 5 I have to make sure justice is sought. Which I have always enjoyed. I smiled to myself as I opened the door at the top of the stairs.

"Don't get any blood in your hair." Pam said this to me calmly, but if I did indeed get blood in my hair, she would be pissed. I just smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I got a plan I'm busting us out." The stupid human was claiming. While the black man was shushing him "I'll come back for you I promise." I began to descend down the stairs slowly. They both were silent once they saw me, when I reached the bottom steps I took off the smock and tossed it aside.

"No shushing won't do any good, sweetheart." I was talking to him while he was huddled up in the corner. "We hear everything. Since you made me come all the way down here, I figured I would take out the garbage. " I grouched down in front of the redneck in the camouflage. "Royce, we have a few questions for you about a fire. Which claimed 3 of our kind."

"No fucking way man, I don't know anything."

"Crimes against vampires are on the rise, just das ago we lost a sheriff." I stood gripping him by throat with one hand, standing him up." We seek answers." As I began to undo his metal collar he pressed something silver against my cheek.

"Die you dead fucker!" He screamed this and ran for the stairs. All he did was piss me off. I walked over toward him and grabbed him by the ankle knocking him down to the ground. It wouldn't hurt to have a little snack. I growled as I gripped him by the shoulders and used my fangs to tear into his throat and suck the blood from his veins and while he was still breathing I ripped the limbs from his body. His warm blood was sliding down my cold dead flesh to pool at my feet.


	3. Eyes Of Fire

"_I'll seek you out _

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_Ad I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for your gain_

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace"_

_Eyes of fire, Blue Foundation_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Eyes of Fire

Chapter Two

"Sookie, " I heard Bill at my front door. He had followed me home after our argument. I still wasn't sure what to think. After I placed my purse down on the coffee table in the living room, I walked over and opened the front door. We were standing face to face, I couldn't read his face, but then again I never could.

"Bill," I took a deep breath. " I always thought as different as we are, we could still be together. And now I don't know anything." Now I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. We stood there staring at one another not moving, for a long moment. After I looked down at my feet I spoke, afraid to look into his eyes, I spoke. "Please say something." I said this last thing softly. Once again we stood not saying anything. I was about to shut the door in his face then he spoke.

"Sookie, I can not, I will not lose you. For all the ways I have failed you, I will atone. I am not sorry, I will not apologize for what you have awakened in me. You are my miracle, for the first time in 140 years I felt something that I thought was lost forever…I love you, and for that I will never feel sorry." he was standing there as still as any statue and my heart was bursting with so much love and joy I thought I would explode. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks.

"Damn you Bill Compton," I smiled at him. "I love you, too." Then ours bodies and lips melded into one. All I cared about at that moment was feeling his cool bare skin against my warm soft body. As we were shedding the clothes that were in our way, he gripped the back of my thighs and lifted. My legs wrapped around his waist and he began walking toward the stairs. As he laid me down on the wooden steps he pulled the remaining barrier, my shorts and underwear, down my legs. Then there was nothing left to stop him from gripping my hips as he thrust into me and simultaneously his fangs pierced the skin on my shoulder. As he continued thrusting, he drew blood, it was an intense feeling of pleasure and pain, that I could never get used to. Although I was beginning to crave it like an addict. My nails dug into his back as I matched him thrust for thrust. When we had both reached our climaxes and were laying on the stairs in an oddly comfortable naked tangled heap. Bill looked down at me as I was looking at his face, thinking how I didn't know how I survived with out him. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"I'll always need you." As he whispered this into my ear, he sent warm chills through out my body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking in an unneeded deep breath, I looked at the man cowered in the corner. Then a thought occurred to me. "is there blood in my hair?"

"I don't know, I can't..see in this light." in less than a second I was crouched in front of him. He cowered back even more against the cold grime filled wall. "Yeah, there's a bit of blood in there." shit.

"This is bad. Pam is going to kill me."

"Who the fuck is Pam?" hmmm, he is interesting.

"Why? do you want to meet her?"

"No." I unlocked his chains and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to his feet.

"Well your going to." I lead him up the steps and into my office where Pam was standing behind my desk inspecting her nails. Pam looked up and lifted her eyebrow in question, at my bringing our guest up. I let go of his neck and nodded to the chair in front of my desk. "Sit." after taking my seat behind my desk Pam began to inspect my hair.

"Ugghh, this is a disaster we'll have to go much shorter than I planned."

"Sorry, the human took silver to me." While looking at the human I spoke to Pam. "you were there, defend me."

"I tell you anything you wanna know just let me the fuck outta here." Taking far longer than necessary to respond, I wanted to make him squirm. Humans tend to tell the truth more when their frightened or their life is in danger. I had no reason to harm this one, I just wanted answers about Godric.

"I just have a few questions. What do you know about what your boyfriend Steve does?"

"Why you wanna know about him?"

"I suspect he has something to do with a fellow sheriff missing."

"Sheriff?"

"The only thing you need to be concerned about is the fact that your boyfriend has taken a vampire. What I want to know, is how a human could possibly overtake a 2 thousand year old vampire?" looking at the human I watched his face as many emotions crossed it. It did not look like he knew what this Steve was up to, but there are always the rare occasion I was wrong.

"I don't know anything I swear." he was pleading with me now. As I kept eye contact with him I spoke to Chow. He was in the back corner silently awaiting instructions.

"Chow, go on and take our friend back to the basement." As soon as I said this I had dismissed everything in the room. My mind wandered back to the day, over a thousand years ago. When I lay broken and beaten from my country's war and awaiting death. Death came, but in the form of Godric, my maker. That night I became one of the undead, and for the first 500 years of my undead existance I followed Godric faithfully. I had seen what he was capable of. It scared me to think that someone or something could overpower him. My mind went to another topic, a more joyful and vindictive one.

"Pam leave me, I wish to be alone."

"Yes sir, I think I'll relieve Jill at the door." After she had left my office I picked up the phone, dialing my adversary.

"Yes," was the response I received after the second ring. He sounded angry. Good.

"Now Bill did I interrupt something? Maybe a lover's tryst?"

"No not at all."

"Liar." I said this as I laughed. "Now I demand your company at once. Don't forget to bring your telepath." after I said this I pushed the button to end the call. With the cell phone still in my hand I dialed the next number I was calling. This time my call was answered in the middle of the first ring.

"What can I help you with Eric?" Her sweet voice disguised the evil she was capable of.

"Just calling to tell you that I will have something you want in your area soon,"

"Really? Does this possibly have to do with my Bill?"

"In deed it does. Although I don't know if you would consider him yours any longer."

"Oh he is mine. We just have difficulties from time to time. You know us vampire can only be close for short periods. I am still amazed your Pam is still by your side."

"She has immense loyalty, unlike your Bill." Now I was purposely angering her. It was just too much fun. I was smiling to myself.

"Now my Bill is incredibly loyal. I released him years ago so that we could share our nights again someday. Although talking to you, brings up so many wonderful memories. I sure have plenty of stories to tell, the 20's were our most delicious years." I could tell she was getting lost in memory.

"Well I thought I would give you notice, that Bill will be free from my area in a couple of days. He will be accompanied by a human pet of his. You will NOT include her in any of your plans to reunite with Bill."

"Oh, I understand. This pet of his must be some kind of wonder, if you are requesting my presence to steal him away from her."

"That is my business, but make no mistake, if any harm comes to her on your behalf I will end your existence."

"Very well Eric. Well I have plans I must attend to." Then she ended the call. If everything went as planned, Sookie will be mine, very soon. At this thought I leaned back in my chair and waited for my guest to arrive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bill do we have to go?" We were in Bill's black Lincoln driving to Shreveport to meet with Eric at the bar he owned, Fangtasia. "I really don't like him. What does he want with us?"

"I do not know." H e was looking straight ahead, Bill didn't like Eric either, but I think it was out of jealousy. Like I would ever do anything with Eric. We pulled up to the parking lot, and neither of us said a word as we walked up to the entrance where Pam was letting people in. I was always amazed at how beautiful she was, and for a vamp she had a sense of humor. Although usually it was very morbid. Go figure.

"Hi there." She said this looking at me, even while she spoke to Bill. It has never been confirmed but I always thought she had a thing for women. "Eric is waiting in his office for you." I smiled at her as we past her to go meet with the devil himself. As we past through the crowd I let my guard down, it was always more peaceful around vampires. At the moment there wasn't very many humans around.

_Jesus, am I gonna die down here? What do they want with my Steve? What has he done? I'm gonna kill him if I get outta here….that bloodsucker needs to let me fuck up outta here…oh lord are they gonnas turn me?_

"Oh no!" I grabbed Bill's arm. We stopped directly outside of Eric's office. When I fully realized what I now knew "He has Lafayette chained up in the basement!" I charged into Eric's office with Bill following behind me. "Eric!" I screamed as he walked to stand before his desk. I was beyond pissed off and there was Eric grinning at me. Storming up to him I continued my rant. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Not thinking I let my hand fly up and smack him across his face. As I drew my hand back I realized I might have made an error in judgment. He just stood there looking at me oddly.

"Well, I heard you outside my door, so I am guessing you know this Lafayette?" I never wavered from the stare he was now giving me.

"Yes, and I demand you let him go." I was now talking more calmly, but I had no intention of leaving the bar without Lafayette.

"Maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement. There is a sheriff missing in Dallas. With your..talent you could help them find this sheriff."

"You'll let Lafayette go if I do this?" Eric leaned onto his desk as he crossed his arms over chest and nodded his head. "I will need Bill to come with me and 5 thousand dollars."

"Bill I believe your human is getting cocky."

"She will take 10 thousand." Looking at Bill, I was astonished he was asking for more. But if Eric would give it to me, it sure would help out.

"Well it is rare for a breather to surprise me."

"And you disgust me."

"Fine, you will have your 10 thousand and Bill may accompany you. You will be ready by 4pm tomorrow there will be a car to take you to the airport. Bill I will arrange for your travel coffin and I'll have Pam look after your Jessica."

"Fine." Was all that Bill said. I knew Eric drove him crazy when he went all control like. Eric loved to be in control, when he wasn't, well I don't think he has never not been in control.

"Release Lafayette." I stood waiting with my hands on my hips.

"Chow go retrieve our guest. May I say Sookie that color suits you."

"Bite me." I mumbled and before I could realize what I just said, Eric took a step closer to me. Of course this caused Bill to step closer as well.

"hmmm, I always pictured our first bite to be more.." He was giving me that sexy grin and piercing stare, making me aware of just how attractive his Viking stature could be. "Alone."


	4. The Golden State

"_you are the hole in my head_

_I am the pain your neck_

_You are the lump in my throat_

_I am the aching in your heart_

_We are tangled_

_We are stolen_

_We are living where things are hidden_

_You are something in my eye_

_And I am the shiver down your spine_

_You are the lick of my lips_

_And I am the tip of your tongue_

_We are tangled we are stolen_

_We are buried up to our necks in sand."_

_The Golden State, John Doe and Kathleen Edwards_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

The Golden State

Chapter Three

"Sam I was calling because I'm going out of town for a few days." I was putting my clothes into my suitcase as I talked to my boss Sam Merlotte on my cell phone.

"Will you be going with Bill?"

"Yes, and I should only be gone for four days at most. When I come back I'll work some extra shifts so the other girls can have a break. I'm so sorry to spring this on you but I just found out I was going last night."

"Don't worry about it Sook, just be careful alright. I know I haven't made my feelings secret, but I really don't trust Bill." I sighed heavily this was always a sore point between Sam and I.

"You don't trust him because he's a vampire."

"No I swear that's not it. It's just…well …I get this vibe from him."

"What vibe?" Stopping what I was doing I sat down on my bed and switched my phone to my other ear.

"That he's not what he seems. It feels like he's hiding something. Just promise you'll be careful." There was a loud knock at my front door, then I heard it opening.

"I promise, look Sam I have to get going. Talk to you soon, bye." Ending the call I quietly stepped toward my bedroom door grabbing the baseball bat that was sitting next to my night stand. I couldn't think of who was in my house, and I didn't like it. The only thing I knew for sure was that it was not a vamp, the sun was out. Beside they would be a lot quieter. Tip toeing down my hallway toward the kitchen I waited for a sound, any sound to tell me how much danger I was in. hearing a noise to my left, I turned swiftly swinging the bat as I turned. It hit something, then I heard the groan.

"Sook! Jesus Christ! Its just me!" My brother Jason stood in front of me, rubbing his shoulder. Normally I would feel really bad and guilty at the fact that I just him, but it was payback I figured.

"Why the hell did you not say anything when you came in?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you any. I got your message about going outta town."

"Oh," my scare forgotten. " I was wondering if you could take care of Tina while I was gone." Tina was my cat, she was a present from my gran a few years back. "I don't want her to be alone, please."

"Of course. You got any food?"

"Yeah, there's some cat food under the sink."

"No, not for Tina. food for me." He smiled real big as he went towards the fridge. Those blue eyes of his and his charm is what got him in trouble. "I'm starving." Jason was ALWAYS hungry. He was like a bottomless pit, and what sucked the most, he never gained an once. For that alone I hated him. I shook my head and turned to go finish my packing. The limo was due in 15 minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening my eyes I listened to the sound surrounding me. I was still in my travel coffin, which was best they had to offer of course. From the sound, it seemed we had made our flight ok. After releasing myself from the coffin I looked around there were five other coffins in the room with me. Bill's was still wide open from when he woke up. Smiling to myself I wondered when Lorena would make her move. Soon I hoped. I made my way through the halls until I reached my door. I could hear Bill and Sookie in the room across from my own. Of course I had requested the room. I had to be close, so I could work my charm. Sookie thinks she is not attracted to me. Well I know that was not true, I mean come on, I have had a long time to perfect this look of mine. It has never failed me, nor will it. This woman has an unnatural hold over me, and I don't like it. Soon as she is mine, she will have no control over me. The control will be all mine. As I walked through my door I could sensed the arrival of Lorena. She was on this floor and coming this way. I had already closed my door, I sat down on the couch. Closing my eyes, I listened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing the living room of mine and Bill's hotel room at the Camilla hotel, I kept glancing at the clock. When is he going to wake up? I wanted to make sure he had made it safe to the hotel. After another five minutes past, I was about to go down to the reception desk, because the sun was down and there was still no bill. Then there was a gust of wind and there Bill was directly in front of me.

"Thank heavens. I was getting a little worried."

"Don't be." He grabbed my shoulders and gave me one of those kisses I loved. We were fully into our make out session when there was a light knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." I mumbled in between breaths. He pulled back slightly and cocked his head to the side, as if to hear better. His eyes closed and he smiled slightly, but it wasn't his smile. It was one like, Eric's when he's being cruel. Stepping away from him I felt my heart beat faster. For the first time Bill was scaring me.

"I have to answer." He then walked over and opened the door to a tall brunette, who was wearing a red silk dress. Beautiful would not describe her, she had the power and confidence to go with her beauty, making her a lethal combination. Did I mention she was a vampire? Well she is, so I stayed quiet and remained where I stood. Bill and this nameless vampire seemed like they were communicating without words. Looking at Bill I tried to figure out what was going on, but I just couldn't. Then he turned to look at me, like he just remembered I was there. "I will be leaving for a while." Then he turned his eyes back on _her._

"When will you be back?" I asked trying to get his attention back on me.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Now he was in the hallway.

"Who is she?" I this more to myself.

"Lorena." After he said her name they were both gone ad I was left to make sense of what just happened. I don't know why but I had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Almost nine hours later I couldn't stand it an longer. Bill wasn't back yet, and all I could think was if something bad happened to him. Then I began to think maybe he wasn't coming back. He knew this _Lorena._ How I didn't know, but I knew who would. Did I really want to go to him for answers? He'll probably just lie to me. Debating this for another 20 minus I made up my mind. Walking out of my room and up to the door directly across from mine, I was about to knock when the door came open. There Eric stood, in his usual black tank top and black jeans. He smiled knowingly at me.

"I knew you would come to your senses. So have you decided to toss Bill away and come to my bed?" he was now leaning against his doorframe.

"Look I have some things I wanted to talk to you about. Can I come in?"

"Of course." he stood up and ushered me toward the living room. I sat down on the couch, he sat directly across from me on the opposite couch.

"What do you want to know?" He was sitting back with his arms resting on the back of the couch. He really does believe he's god's gift to women? Well I guess in his case it would be the devil.

"Look I was wondering if you know a Lorena?" I watched him as he took time to answer.

"Oh, well I've known a few through out my years. Although I believe your asking about Bill's Lorena, right?"

"Yes. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well why do you not ask this of Bill?"

"Well he left to have a ..meeting with a while ago and I am getting worried." I tried to not tell him too much, he didn't need to know.

"Well if they are together, you will not see him for awhile."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Lorena is Bill's maker and they have a strong connection, maybe some day you'll know how strong." He gave me one of those looks that I could not quite decipher. "Well beside that they were together for what was it..70 years. For a vampire to stay with another vampire for that long is very rare. I do know it was the early thirties. I think when she released him."

"Releases him?"

"Yes, a maker has the control over their child. They are physically bound to their maker, so in order to live separate lives the maker has to release them."

"Oh, but if your bound, does that mean they love their maker?"

"Not necessarily, but there is a strong connection and it is very seldom that anything can beak it." I was looking down at my hands which were latched on to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like Lorena had worked her magic, here Sookie sat in front of me worried that she lost Bill. Now I have to find a way to forge a blood connection, to distract her from him. She looked up from her hands and gave me a weak smile.

"Think you for answering my questions. I think I'll go to bed now. " I was about to say something to her last remark when she spoke first. "Don't even say anything." she stood up and I walked her to my door, smiling. For someone who tries to deny their attraction to me she knew a lot about me. This would definitely help me.

"I was not going to say a thing." she rolled her eyes at me. One of the thing I liked about her was the fact that she hid her emotions very well. I wonder if she knew that she had the right temperament to be a vampire? I watched her open the door to her room.

"Sookie." Turning she looked at me. "Be ready at 7 tomorrow night we have to start looking. Don't forget our deal."

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"Just wear something nice and if you can make it a little classy."

"Yes, see you then." walking into her room she shut the door behind her, I went back into my room as well. It was time for me to rest. If I dreamt at all I would not mind to dream of her. As It stood she was already all I thought about, except for Godric. She would help me find him. She had to.


	5. Give It Up

AN: first I wanted to say thank you for the great reviews! I love them, they always make me want to write quicker. I love True Blood, but I didn't like the maenad thing. I really like the way Charlaine wrote it, so there will little things from the books in here. If you have read them you'll see them. Once again thanks for the reviews and keep reading and Ill keep writing. Lol J

"_Give it up, to give it up_

_You know what's on my mind_

_Give it up, to give it up_

_You've been wasting too much time_

_You know you got what I want_

_You come on you're 'bout to blow my mind_

_Can you dig it? Give it up girl_

_You've been wastin' too much time_

_Give it up, to give it up_

_You know what's on my mind"_

_Give it up, Lee Dorsey_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

From A Whisper To A Scream

Chapter Four

Give It Up

Glancing at the alarm on the nightstand I saw it was 5 pm. Still there was no Bill. At the moment I was laying in bed, although I wasn't able to get any sleep. What did Lorena do to him? She had to have done something to him, right? Eric said that there were very few things that could stand between their _bond,_ but Bill loved me. I know he does. So where is he? For the last several hours this is what my mind has been thinking of. It was getting me no where. I wanted to look for him, but where? Ughh! I guess I'll get ready, I wish I didn't need to do this, but I made a deal to let Lafayette free. So looking through the clothes I brought with me, I picked out a purple low cut dress. It was a gift from bill, when he was supposed to take me out. Although something always gets in the way. Where was he? Spending all my time thinking of Bill and where he could be, I did as little as possible to get ready. I wore very little make up, with my hair down. Not realizing how much time had passed, I heard a quick knock on the door. Walking over to answer it I took a deep breath. I was going to be spending a few hours alone with Eric. I had no idea what to expect. Opening the door he stood as usual wearing black, it was a nice suit jacket and pants but no tie. Taking longer than necessary he gave my look the once over. Then I brought a garment bag from behind his back.

"Wear this." Saying this he gave me the garment bag.

"What? Why?…Oh never mind." taking it from him I turned around to go put the thing on. Swearing I could hear him laughing, softly ignored him and went back to the bathroom. As I put on the black dress, I was amazed at well it fit. This made me a little nervous, he either was very good at predicting sizes, or he paid more attention to m body than I realized. Then again, this was Eric. It was a black dress that was tight from the waist up with a low neckline and from the waist down to my mid thigh it slowly widened. It was a beautiful dress, I just wished could wear bill's. so there would be a small piece of him with me. Well I 've stalled enough, time to get this whole thing over with. Walking back out toward the living room Eric was right where I had left him, in the doorway. He was standing seeming to stare at nothing and hadn't made any moves or noise until I was standing in front of him. Then it seemed like he had been startled awake. I had never noticed how blue his eyes were.

"Dress is perfect on you. We need to go." as we walked through the hallways of the hotel he had his hand on the small of my back. The only thing going across my mind was where was Bill?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I drove us toward the club where Steve managed and his family owned I tried not to let her affect me. The woman was too damn human, but yet there was an unseen force drawing me to her. If I didn't know better I would think she was a fairy. We vampire love the taste of the Fae.

"Where are you taking me?" she needed to stop fidgeting. All she was doing was drawing more of my attention toward her soft flesh. Reminding me that it would be very easy for me to just lean over ad take from her. She could not be glamour, but I have never denied myself anything. Ughhh, this woman will be the end of my existence!

"To Steve's club. His family owns it, he is who I believe has taken Godric."

"Well if that's true, does that mean he doesn't like vampires? Because if that's the case won't you stand out?"

"Yes he doesn't like us, but he's a sneaky bastard. He welcomes us in his club to show the world that he supports the vampire rights. So that way we don't suspect him if something happens. The vampires of this area don't believe he's behind this. They want proof, which is where you come in."

"What I do doesn't give you proof though."

"It proves I'm right. that's enough for me, so I can save Godric." We pulled into the lot behind the club. "Do not worry, I will protect you tonight. Just tell me everything you hear that has anything to do with Godric." I had to find him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who is that blonde sexy man?…wonder if he would bite me? _

_What does he see in that skinny thing…she couldn't make him happy…he would be better with me…._

_Oooh, what I would have fun doing with him…._

"Hear anything yet?" Eric asked me as he motioned for me to sit in a booth. We were seated in the corner. He sat down next to me.

"No. not really."

"Not really?"

"Yeah, just some admirers of yours." He smiled at this.

"Really? Do any of them know anything?"

"Not as far as I can see." The next couple of hours went about the same. I listened in to just hear the filthiest things that people wanted to do, or to hear how I wasn't worthy enough to _be_ with Eric. Now we're not together, but that did little for my self-esteem. It also was driving me insane, that every 10 seconds Eric was badgering me for information. I got to the point that I had enough.

"Eric take me back to the hotel."

"No we have not learned anything."

"Neither will we if you keep pestering me and beside Steve is not here tonight. He works tomorrow night, we can come back then."

"Do you think you can order me around?"

"No, you either take me back or I will find my own way back. Either way I am done." Pissed off I stood up and began to walk toward the door. Of course Eric was now standing in front of me. Neither of us said a word and it seemed we were in a stare contest, then he sighed heavily.

"I will take you. You are a thorn in my side."

"Then leave me alone."

"But then who will be there to protect you with Bill away?" I had nothing to say to that because what could I say? It had been over 24 hours with no word from Bill. He has never let me this long without word, beside when he had to receive his punishment. Even then he told me what he was doing.

"I do not need protection."

"Let me be the judge of that." As he said this he opened the door to his black sports car. I couldn't even tell you what kind it was. It was black and went really fast and way too expensive. I slid in into the car as he went back around to get behind the wheel. After he started the car back up he pulled out of the lot and began the drive back to the hotel. Thank god. "You know you should just give in. I know your attracted to me." he stopped at a red light.

"Of course you are attractive its your personality that ruins it." Suddenly I heard glass breaking and I felt a sharp pain splinter through my chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as I was about to make a remark at her insult on my personality, I heard loud music. Under the music I heard voices debating something. They were nervous, but before I could figure out what they were nervous about they shot in our direction. As I pushed her toward the floor boards I could smell her blood. The rage flowed through me and I would have went after them as they sped away, if they had not used silver bullets. There were five bullets lodged in me. It took me a minute to push them out, a minute too long. When I did I pulled Sookie up against the back of the seat, so she was sitting up. Her chest was cover in blood, and there was her blood splattered everywhere inside the car. They had shot her once in the chest, by the smell of her blood I could tell they had hit an artery. Gripping her chin I shook her. There was no response. She only had minutes left. I found myself smiling, because those bastards had done me a favor.


	6. The End Where I Begin

AN: I'M SURPRISED AT HOW MANY OF YOU THINK I'M TURNING HER. THE THOUGHT HADN'T CROSSED MY MIND AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY. SO YOU ALL, RELAX SHE IS NOT BEING TURNED ANYTIME SOON. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR GREAT REVIEWS. ALSO SOMEONE ASKED HOW COME SOOKIE DIDN'T HEAR THEIR THOUGHTS. ERIC WAS DISTRACTING HER AND WITH BILL ON HER MIND AS WELL. HER MIND IS NOT PAYING ATTENTION. ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAP.

"_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars wont ever fade away_

_Tried to break my heart_

_Well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high_

_Well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked_

_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

_It's the end where I begin"_

_The end where I begin, The Script_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From A Whisper To A Scream

Chapter Five

The End Where I Begin

The feeling of her lips on my wrist and her mouth hungrily drinking my blood, sent an intense ecstatic sensation through me. We were parked in an alley, so we were hidden from the open streets. The more she drank the more I began to feel her, her emotions were coming in clear. Sookie would never admit it, but she was liking the taste of my blood. When she had enough I took my wrist back, since she was barely conscious I laid her head in my lap as she let go of her conscious completely. I drove her back to the hotel, and seconds after I reached the hotel, I was laying her down in my bed. I like the way she looked there, wrapped up in my covers. I spent the next several hours just watching the way she breathed and listened to her heartbeat, while she slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock woke me from a sound sleep. Sitting up straight I realized I was not in my hotel room, looking around I could not figure out whose room it was. Then the memory of last night came through, we were driving back when I felt the pain in my chest. My hand went up to my chest, checking to make sure I was alright. Looking down I saw I was covered in blood, then I also remembered drinking blood.

"Shit." As I said this I knew that it had been Eric's and now he would always know where I was. Thinking to myself of how this just made my life more complicated, Eric came walking in.

"Good evening, you slept a long time. I ordered you room service, there are some strange things you humans eat."

"Ummm…. I'm going to take a shower in my room."

"No need. I took all your things and brought them over. Your staying with me now."

"No I am not. I have a boyfriend and it is not appropriate. Thank you but no."

"Where is he then?"

"He'll be back."

"Well in the meantime your staying here. You need to be protected."

"I do not." I said this last part more to myself, because it seemed that lately this was becoming true.

"What would have happened to you last night if I had not been there?"

"I didn't need to be protected until I started hanging out with you vampires."

"Go take your shower, this is the end of this discussion. We have other things to talk about I'll be waiting in the dining area." Feeling exhausted with Eric I gave in, and went into the bathroom. When I saw my reflection I almost screamed, I looked hideous. Blood was covering my face and chest, it was also in my blonde hair. I wrinkled my nose because I could smell rusty metallic smell of my own blood. This was going to be hard to get out. Pulling at the strands I took a deep breath and turned the shower on.

30 minutes later I was walking into the dining room, wearing the plushy hotel bathrobe. The table was completely covered with food, with Eric sitting at the head of the table. He was currently on the cell phone speaking in a language I could not identify. Glancing up at me he hung up. He gave me one of his sexy confident smiles.

"I did not know what you would like so I ordered everything." I sat down at the opposite end and began to pick at the various breakfast foods.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, now I need you to be ready to go back to Josephine's in an hour."

"Josephine's?'

"Yeah that was the name of the club we went to last night. We have more work to do."

"I don't think I can really help."

"We made a deal, remember?

"Yes of course, but I thought I would warn you. I did not get hardly any information from last night. all we know is that Steve is going to be there tonight. I'll do what I can but I can't be your only hope. That's too much pressure." I was looking down when I said this and when I finished I looked up to meet his eyes.

"We will find out something, we know have Steve has taken Godric I know it."

"If your so sure, why have you not done anything… you know to get the information out of Steve?"

"Godric is thousands of years old, and the most powerful vampire I know. If they were able to take him, I have to assume the could take me too." At this last part I would normally be happy, to have someone take him out of my life. Instead I felt worried, this confused me because I was worried for Eric. "Yes, I know your probably very confused. Although I would have figured Bill would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That when you drink a vampire's blood, they can feel what you are feeling and I'll always know where you are."

"He told me that." I said rolling my eyes at him trying to one up Bill, once again.

"Well, I'm positive he did not tell you that also you will develop a strong attraction to that vampire, sexually."

"That's not true I do not feel attracted to you."

"Liar." Unfortunately I was.

"Besides I love Bill. Are you trying to say that is all because of me drinking his blood?"

"No, of course not. Think about it, I'm sure you'll realize that there was a much stronger attraction afterward though."

"I do not want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to get dressed. Where did you put my things?"

"In the master room closet. Wear that blue dress." Sighing I got to my feet and went to the bedroom to get dressed. I was not attracted to him. He is a big A hole, that just so happens to have those gorgeous blue eyes and that fantastic Viking body. Dammit!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed my blood bond would go very well, I could already feel her attraction. Although she was trying to hide from it and ignore it. Lucky for me this would not be for long. While I waited for her to dress I changed my clothes as well. We needed to find out something. Godric would be fine, we just need to find him. When she came walking through the bedroom doorway, once again I was surprised at how well she looked. This human would make my heart skip a beat, if I had a heartbeat.

"Sookie you look stunning." It pleased me that she gave a small smile at my compliment. "Lets go." Walking up to her I put my hand on her lower back and gently ushered her out of the room. On the drive to Josephine's neither one of us spoke, it was a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since I could have a comfortable silence with a human. They were always trying to feel the void of silence, also they were always so nervous. Once we arrived I walked her through the doors and once again led her to a dark booth. I saw Steve behind the bar. When I looked over at Sookie, she had noticed him too.

"Do you hear anything?" I said this in the lowest voice I could, and still have Sookie hear me.

"No, not about what you want to know." We spent the next half hour in almost complete silence, I could tell by the look on her face she was concentrating. Although as of yet we were coming up empty.

"Eric, I'm going to the ladies room."

"Let me escort you."

"No, I can handle it thank you." She rolled her eyes at me, which normally would irritate me, but on her it just seemed cute.

"Fine, don't fall in." She gave me a strange look and then smiled before getting up and walking in the direction of the ladies room. I watched as she walked, she was graceful like swan. Women these days tend to rush around too much. As I admired her grace she stopped abut three feet from the door to the ladies room. I felt hurt and rage come off her in waves, I followed the line of her gaze. Bill and Lorena were in an uncompromising position in another dark corner. Bill looked up at Sookie, and she just gazed back then turned and stormed toward me. I stood up and quickly went to her side.

"I want to leave, now." She was looking around at everything but at me or Bill in the corner.

"Lets go." As we turned to leave, I had my hand on her arm, I felt her body go tense.

"Oh, lord." was all she said in a whisper. She looked up at me with tears still flowing from her eyes, and a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked in surprised concern.

"Godric." At the name and the look I saw in her eyes I knew this was not good.


	7. Awaken

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE MESSAGES I HAVE RECEIVED. I APPRECIATE IT THEM , THANK YOU.

"_stripped of life alone in the midst of something_

_I want to play with your evil inside_

_Wanting, letting go of what could never be again_

_Lost and alone imprisoned now inside your mind_

_With the way you tried to destroy me _

_You were waiting and living for no one_

_Feed on your nothing, you'll never live up to me_

_Awaken you with a little evil inside_

_Feed on your nothing you'll never live up to me._

_I've stricken you"_

_Awaken, Disturbed_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Awaken

Chapter Six

On my way to the ladies room I heard a familiar laugh. His laugh. Looking in the direction it had come from, I spotted them. bill and Lorena were huddled in a dark corner, Bill was kissing her neck. Remembering the way he used to kiss my neck, I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. When he spotted me as well, he stared right through me. I could feel my heart breaking into a million jagged pieces, then he smiled cruelly at me. Not wanting to show him my tears or pain I turned around. As I began to walk toward where Eric was standing waiting for me, I realized there was no reason to hide my pain. For both Bill and Eric would always know how I was feeling. Why did I trust Bill? It was so peaceful around him I should have known that peace would eventually be shattered. There was no one I wanted to trust, but it seemed that right now I had to trust Eric. Sighing deeply I went to Eric. He seemed to know I was upset, of course.

"I want to leave now." I could feel my tears betraying me as they spilled down my cheeks.

"Let's go."

…_everything goes as planned godric should meet the sun tomorrow. Then they will except me into their church, because I brought him to them._

"Oh, lord." was all I said in a whisper. Looking up at him with tears still flowing from my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, and I could swear I could hear concern in his voice. Shaking my thoughts I reminded myself, Eric cares for only himself, and this Godric.

"Godric." As I said the name I knew the night would just be starting.

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"Yes, Steve knows where he is. And does meet the sun, mean what I think it means?" He nodded and then growled. Practically dragging me we through the front entrance and went to his car.

"I'm taking you back to the hotel. You are to stay there and do not let anyone in. understand?" In seconds we were speeding down the busy downtown streets of Dallas, he was going so fast I thought my heart was going to explode. Before I knew it we were standing at the door to our room. Odd to think I had referred to it as our room, over the past couple of days my world has been turned upside down and for some reason I felt a little happy to know that at least one vampire wanted me. Shaking myself from thinking of the other vampire, I did not want to say his name at this moment, I realized Eric was asking me once again if I was listening to him and if understood to keep the door locked and to not go anywhere. I nodded.

"Yes, " I said this barely above a whisper. He nodded at me. And began to shut the door.

"Lock this behind me." I did as he asked and then began to pace and think. Unbelievably I was worried about Eric, and I was in the process of hating the unnamed vampire when I heard a noise in the master bathroom. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind.

_..This is gonna be fun..she is a blonde…I love blonde…maybe I can have some alone time with her before the ritual?…Steve said that she could read minds…wonder if she can hear me right now? …yep…there she is listening? Are you in my head?_

I had not realized he knew I was there, quickly I ran toward the door and down the hallway. Clicking the down button for the elevator, I stood there looking behind me, the elevator still wasn't up yet. Dammit, come on. Then he came charging down toward me. After looking to see if there were stairs, I went through the door labeled 'stairs' and ran as fast as I could. I few steps from the bottom. He grabbed me by the hair yanking me back. I screamed out in pain. I felt his hand close around my mouth and nose. Forcing me to breath in what he had soaked the cloth with, that was in his hand in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking up to back entrance of Josephine's when I saw Steve walk out the door. I smiled, perfect timing, I won't have to be careful around all the humans. Using my vampire speed I was standing in front of him with his throat in my hand, in seconds. His eyes widened and then he composed his features, to hide what he was feeling from me.

"I have questions for you Steve."

"How do you…?" It seemed he had remembered something, at the way his heartbeat picked up its pace, I figured I was the one who took Lafayette.

"Yes, I had a chat with your boyfriend now its your turn." Dragging him by his throat I took us to the side of the building to hide us from any interruptions.

"I do not know anything." I have become very good at reading people over my years and it was obvious he was lying.

"I am not an idiot and it would be wise for your sake to tell the absolute truth. If I feel you are hiding something, " I squeezed his neck a fraction tighter. " It would be nothing to break your neck. It still amazes me that humans are so fragile, its pathetic really. Now, what do you know of Godric?"

"I already told you.." Tightening my grip around his neck he stopped talking.

"Remember, I have no patience . Now start again, Godric?"

"I .." Out of no where a surge of pure terror hit me and as soon as I felt it coarse through my veins, it was gone.

"Sookie." Was all I whispered. Then I locked my gaze with the pathetic human, and squeezed his neck hard cutting off his air supply. He would be fine for a minute or so. "What have you done to her?" I asked this full of rage, closing my eyes I searched my mind and latched on to our blood connection. My body knew what I was telling it to do and with my eyes still closed and my hand still wrapped around Steve's throat my body followed the invisible blood trail to her. I opened my eyes when I had arrived a few steps from her. Looking around at my surroundings I saw we were in the driveway of an old country home, meaning there was no one to hear any screams of pain. Taking in what I was seeing I let go of Steve causing him to crumple to the ground in an unconscious heap. There was a male human taking an unconscious Sookie out of the trunk of a black Lincoln, she had tape covering her mouth and her wrists and ankles were tied. Growling at the human, for putting his hands on what was mine, I lunged at him. Shoving him into the concrete of the driveway, This cause him to drop sookie back into the trunk. Taking his head in one hand and gripping his shoulder in the other I jerked them in separate directions, using my fangs I bit down on his exposed throat and preceded to drink the warm blood from his veins. After I had suffiently drained him I snapped his neck to ensure his death. Standing I looked down at his bloody corpse and smiled. Turning my attention back to Sookie I saw her eyes flutter open, and I felt her panic.

"Everything is okay. The human who took you has been taken care of." Saying this I took the tape off her mouth and untied her wrists and ankles. As I helped her to a standing position she looked behind me to see what I had done.

"Did you?"

"Yes, he is dead. No one harms you or they have me to deal with. You are mine, I have taken claim over you. You understand that right?"

"Yes, I do but I do not like it nor do I appreciate you killing people for me. Although he would have probably killed me, or worse. So ..thank you."

"Your welcome. You do need to tell me happened for him to take you."

"I was in the hotel room, I'm not sure how he got in. I heard his mind and tried to run from him but he caught me, obviously." Looking into her eyes I tried to give her my most charming smile. Then I heard the voice I had not heard in over 500 years.

"Come, my child."


	8. We Are Broken

"_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_And with my wide eyes_

_My mouth is dry with words I can not verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole"_

_We are broken, Paramore_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Chapter seven

We Are Broken

As I heard that magnificent voice I smiled.

"Godric." Looking passed Sookie I saw that Steve was not where I left him. He must have woken and run off, I must have been more distracted than I thought.

"Is Godric here?"

"Yes, he is in the basement. I must have been worried about you more than I thought, I did not realize he was here." As I explained this to Sookie, which I found myself doing more often, I lead her through the old house down to its basement, where I could feel Godric waiting for me, Sure enough he was standing not even five feet from the stairs. He was my maker and he was thousands of years old, but he still looked like an innocent teenager. I knew better we had fought in wars and battles together, for the fun of the blood shed and combat. He told me once that was why he hand picked me to be at his side for so long, my battle skills. Plus he had said that I had an inner joy that showed through as I slaughtered my enemy.

"It is nice to see you again my child. There are other humans that come and go, you must take her out of here."

"I will, but first we need to get you out." Saying this I took a step toward him.

"No. take her away from here, I will follow you. I will meet up with you before sunrise."

"Godric?"

"I command you." With those words spoken I had no choice but to do as told.

"Lets go." I said this leading sookie back up the stairs and out to my car. Once we were inside she took a deep breath.

"So that was your maker?"

"Yes, and do not use words you do not understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Do not use words I do not understand." Saying this in a whisper, I decided to do something I had not done in centuries. I decided to tell her how it was I became vampire. "Would you like to hear how I became a vampire?" waiting for her response I pulled onto the highway.

"Yes, you're actually going to tell me?" Giving me a look of surprise, she turned to face me as I drove. I noticed how her eyes were drawn to my mouth. This cuased me to smile.

"Yes. I was a man of 28 years and I had been in battle for months. It had a couple of years since I saw my family."

"You had a family?"

"Of course. Everyone has a family." I did not understand why she would question me.

"No I mean did you have a wife and children."

"Oh, well I did have a wife. Her name was Anyanka. She was very beautiful, the country where I am from had many beautiful women. You surpass them all." After I said this I took inher face. I felt the warmth of my flattery flow through her. Although she did nt elieve me. Looking her in the eyes, forcing her eyes to connect with mine, I spoke again. "You ARE the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and syou have no idea of your beauty." After her eyes went back to the road a head of us I decided to continue my story. "Well anyway, one day the battles had caught up with me and I had been struck with a sword in my side. It was not the first time I had endured injuries in battle but it was the most serious. I lived through the battle and since I was the leader of my army, my men felt it their duty to take care of me. My solders pulled me along with them, even though I was slowing them down. On the third day after I had received my mortal wound, I met _him_. I heard a whisper of noises and then there he was crouched over my near dead body. He had blood on his lips, it frightened me. With no clue as to what he wanted from me I had asked him if my men were dead, after he told me yes, I told him that I wanted to live. That was when he closed his eyes for a long time, and once he opened them he smiled at me. Then he said 'If you want to live, I can bring you a better life. Do you want to live?' To which of course I said yes." Taking a break in my story to see how she was taking all this in, which surprisingly she was receiving all this very well. Then I continued. " then he leaned down toward my neck and he bit me. That night he made me a vampire and for over a thousand years I stood by his side, he taught me everything I know about being a vampire and how to remain in existence."

"Why did you tell me all of that?"

"I told you that so maybe you will understand my motives, more. Plus you are my human and unlike Bill, I would rather you be informed of the important details."

"Don't you mean what you feel is important?" Smiling, at the fact for a human she was very observant. Although, it was debatable if she was human or not.

"Of course, lets go to our room we have more to discuss, and I would like to do it in privacy." Once we were in out rooms I grabbed a tru blood and stuck it in the microwave to nuke it. I was thirsty and I had no time to find a girl to feed from. Too bad sookie was not that comfortable with me yet, I bet she would taste divine. Her smell alone told me she would be delicious, hopefully she will come to me soon. I may need to up antics of seduction. "Go ahead and sit down, when Godric gets here we are going to find out how he was taken." As I was about to say more the telephone rang. Picking it up on the first ring, I barked into the phone. "What?"

"Oh, is that anyway to treat an old friend." Lorena.

"Well, I am in the middle of something."

"That human? How is that working out for you? Bill and I are having a great time."

"What is it that you want?"

"Oh I heard about Godric, I know where Steve is. That is the name of the one who took your maker, right?"

"Yes, what do you know?"

"I must tell you in person, and leave your human behind. I'll be waiting in the restaurant." Before I could decline or accept her invitation she hung up.

"Who was it?" Not wanting to cause her pain, I left out Lorena name.

"An old friend who has information about Steve and where he is. They want to meet me now."

"Oh go ahead. I'll be fine besides Godric is on his way and I'll keep my mind open for anyone."

"All you have to do is yell for me and I will be here. I will keep it short. It should only take a few minutes."

"Go on."

"Alright, be back soon." I stood there just staring at her, it always amazed me how her smile made my heart want to beat.

"Get." She said this laughing and as I walked down the hallway, I could hear it echo through the walls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going to the mini fridge I pulled out a can of Pepsi and as I popped the top to take a drink I thought I felt someone there. Looking around I saw no one and brushed it off as my nerves. Eric actually told me all that stuff, and the whole time he was telling me I could not take my eyes of his mouth. Nor could I keep my mind from thinking of how his strong muscular arms would feel wrapped and me as his mouth covered mine. Shaking my head to rid my brain of thoughts of him.

"God, Sookie get a grip." I mumbled to myself. Then I felt it again, there was something there. Walking around the rooms of the suite I followed the brain waves that were not human and that I barely could make out. There mind was covered in a black haze, I was so confused that when I saw what would appear to be a man in a black leather biker vest I was not frightened nor did I call for Eric. I should have.

"What are you?" As I asked this in a confused daze he just smiled. Then before I could realize it I was knocked unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Lorena, I already know all of this." I sighed heavily as I wasted 2 minutes with her. "I have to go, do not call me unless you have valid information."

"Oh I am sorry I thought that was valid." she said this in mock sorrow. Which made me very suspicious.

"I will see you, Lorena." A s I walked back toward our room back to Sookie I drowned out Lorena's call of goodbye. Then I felt a flicker of pain from Sookie. Rushing back to the suite, I found it empty. Seconds after I arrived back at the suite, Godric was by my side.

"My child, what is wrong?"

"Someone took her." Saying this I looked down at my feet.

"This human of yours, you care for her."

"Yes, very strongly."

"Well use your connection and I will help you retrieve her."

"Thank you, father. I will need all the help I can get. The wolves have her. I can smell their filth." I said this in disgust, they were going to pay those filthy creatures.


	9. Sunshine

"_**playing with me**_

_**Will get you stung like a bee**_

_**You keep playing with me, baby**_

_**Until I'm deep in between**_

_**I know your never going to agree**_

_**Love life roller coaster**_

_**You never let the sun shine**_

_**You better take it from me**_

_**And every time you let the sunshine**_

_**You make me weak in the knees**_

_**I know your never going to agree**_

_**Love life roller coaster**_

_**Your momma's never going to believe**_

_**Went to bed with a monster**_

_**Leave a light on cry tomorrow**_

_**And let your sunshine"**_

_**Sunshine, Buckcherry**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From a Whisper to a Scream**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sunshine**

"**Should we wake her?" Asked a familiar silky feminine voice. Where was I? the last thing I remembered was the black haze. Which opening my mind I could feel the presence of two of these black hazes, what were they? It was similar to when I opened my mind to Sam, but different. There were also two vampires in the room. **

"**No need. She is awake." **_**him?**_

"**That is right, your blood connection. That sure does come in handy. Open your eyes darlin'. of course you know we know your awake." The only thing I could do was follow her orders. Opening my eyes I sat up and attempted to cross my legs Indian style, but the chain around my ankle stopped me. Following where it lead, I saw I was chained up to a pipe that ran along the wooden wall. "You see we took precaution."**

"**You smell different." **_**He **_**said this as he looked at me then his eyes widened and hardened in anger. "You fed from Eric."**

"**Oh, he must really like you." Lorena said this with a small chuckle. "Oh, Bill, we must be going the sun will be rising soon." **

"**Yes, we must." **_**He **_**never took his hardened gaze from mine. How dare he. Getting angry with me. He wasn't there for me, and now he gets angry. Humph. **

"**Why are am I here?" Asking him still not wavering from his anger.**

"**I have to show Lorena how much she means to me."**

"**By doing what?" I was afraid to ask but I had to.**

"**We will get to that tomorrow night. At dusk." **

"**How sweet is he, bringing you as my present? He has told me how delicious you are." She was smiling, then she leaned down and kissed **_**him. **_**at that moment I did not know whether to scream in anger or cry. Looking away from them the other two....people, came into view.**

"**What are you?. Wait are you shape shifters?" They both stood straighter as the older of the two spoke.**

"**We are Weres, shape shifters are beneath us." I noticed that they both were wearing dirty blue jeans and black leather vests. Were these weres, bikers? God what are they going to do to me? I began for the first time to get frightened, but I pulled myself back quickly. **_**He **_**would sense my fear, I would not give him that satisfaction. I could tell the older one had more power than the other one, it came off him in waves. Turning my attention back to the other two they were standing.**

"**Now Sookie we have to go now and rest. We will see you at dusk." Then they left hand in hand, while she spoke to the other two. "You two may have your fun, but do not go too far. I plan to have a wonderful time, playing with my dinner tonight. Understood?" they both nodded. **_**He **_**never looked at me on his way out of the big barn, at least I assumed that was what I was in.**

"**Now, Patrick can I play with her?" This Patrick shook his head no, I sighed in relief.**

"**My turn first. Although, from what Bill said she has had a vamps blood, so I may need your help." Patrick came walking toward me, I crouched myself as far back against the rough wall behind me. The look I his eyes told me what he planned to do. He knelt down on his knees in front of me. I was still wearing the Blue dress Eric had wanted me to wear, thinking of him, I wanted him here. I had no one to save me from these monsters. I had to save my self. He took the back of his hand and started to touch my face. Quickly I smacked his hand away. "My that vamp blood gave you some speed my dear." He was smiling, and as he leaned closer, I could smell his foul breath. My heart began pounding so fast I thought it was going to jump out. Realizing he intended to kiss me, I turned my face away from his. He grabbed my mouth with his filthy hand to force me to face him, leaning into his hand I bit down, hard. "You fucking bitch!" Screaming this he used his other hand to punch me in my jaw, knocking my head against the wall. "Jerry, get some rope and help me." He was grabbing at my wrist, I pushed slapped and kicked fiercely. Jerry, was by my side trying to use the rope to tie my wrists. I used my nails to claw at his face. In all this I was actually getting some blows in, which surprised me. One of them hit me in the face again, making my eyes g to my side. Where I saw that in my struggles I had broke the chain from the pipe it had been wrapped around. Diverting my eyes, I didn't want them to realize that I was no longer chained to the wall. Infused with renews energy and Eric's blood I fought them harder. I kicked jerry in between his legs, then I shoved Patrick hard into the wall. I knew they would not be down for long so I jumped up and ran with everything I had. Then there was a tug on my chained ankle, and I went crashing down on the wooden chair that **_**he **_**was sitting in only minutes before. I felt something pierce through my side, rolling onto my back I looked down to see the leg of the chair sticking out of me. Leaning my head back, I breathed in deeply, now in pain, again.**

"**Fuck, Patrick how are we gonna fix this? That looks pretty bad." I began to feel cold, and I became sick with the feel of my own warm blood pooling at my side. Faintly I heard them arguing about the way they were going to handle this. As I began to lose consciousness, I realized how tired I was of being in these situations.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dammit I was getting tired of Patrick, ever since he beat my father in the running for pack master he thinks he owns everyone. Well not me. He better be in the warehouse, we have things to discuss. He needed to know that he could not boss Alcide Herveaux around. Who am I kidding? He's the pack master, which makes me his little puppet. He still had not decided what he was going to do with my dad's company. As I walked into the warehouse I began to look around for him.**

"**Patrick!" He needed to be here, there was a full moon tonight, and there was only about an hour till the sun went down. Sighing to myself, he was not there. Turning to leave I caught the faint scent of vampires and something else. Curious I turned I followed the smell. That was one of the many things that he did not like about Patrick, he took orders from vamps. walking Into the back room where they used to keep livestock, this was where they slaughtered them, I saw her. She was chained, well it appeared she had been anyway, there was rope around her wrists and ankles. As he looked her over she looked extremely pale, which by the blood that was everywhere on the floor and her, he knew why. It looked like someone had tried to stop her bleeding, there was dirty towels pressed against her side. Why was she here? Looking around the room he saw Jerry slouched in the corner asleep. Walking slowly toward the frail blonde, I kept my eyes on Jerry. Leaning down I picked her up, wrapping my arms around her back and under her knees I slowly walked out of the room and out the back door to my truck. Before I could change my mind, I climbed in the driver's seat after laying her down in the passenger seat, looking in my rearview mirror I drove off slowly. If they caught me, well Patrick didn't like me very much and he had been looking for a reason to get rid of me. Once I hit the main road, I pressed down on the gas pedal and headed to the nearest hospital, which was almost an hour away. God I hope she'll be alright. As I went over a bump she moaned and opened her eyes. When she saw me they widened. **

"**It's alright I'm taking you to the hospital, we'll be there soon." Not saying anything her eyes closed. Wonder if Debbie will kill me when she find out I took a stranger, no a girl, to the hospital. I could not tell her. Who am I kidding? She'll find out some how. Still thinking of Debbie, we were about five minutes from the hospital, when just after the sun went down I felt my truck get shoved to the side of the road. "What the hell?" Then there was a white, very white arm crashing through my window and yanking me out of the truck. I was being held by his hand around my throat and off the ground. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you." The blonde vamp glared at me, then I realized he must know the girl.**

"**You hurt Sookie I can smell her blood." he squeezed down on my neck tighter, and he smiled.**

"**I was taking her to the hospital." I could barely speak, his grip was so tight. **

"**Eric put the man down, Sookie needs you." Reluctantly the vamp listened. **

"**Watch him." The blonde pleaded to the other one. This one looked like he could barely pass for 16. Something told me, he was a very old vampire. Eric, as the other one called him came back with Sookie. It was an unusual name, wonder what it was short for? He was holding her just like I had earlier only she had her arms around his neck. "Leave now, but if she tells me you had anything to do with this." He indicated her wound. " I will find you." Believing him, I nodded. **

"**Good luck." He lifted his eyebrow in question. "Her wound, its pretty bad, it could be fatal."**

"**She will be fine." The was he said it, I knew he planned on giving her his blood. I had heard vamp blood could improve peoples health. Looking out my busted window as I climbed back in, I watch the blonde vampire fly up into the air with the girl. I hoped she would be alright, and I wondered why she was in the warehouse in the first place.**


	10. Bleed to Feed

AN: I FELT I DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH OF ERIC IN THE LAST CHAP, SO THIS ONE IS ALL IN HIS SEXY MANJLOL

"_So you want to live forever, don't ya_

_I feel your pressure drop_

_And when I bite the right side of your neck baby_

_You never want me to stop_

_What can I do to get over you_

_I'm on a main vein search_

_And I think I'm getting closer baby_

_I gotcha shaking like back of the church_

_Shake it shake it Shake it shake it_

_I bleed to feed_

_Why don't you make it to me_

_Have mercy, have mercy, have mercy on me_

_I'll set you free"_

_Bleed to Feed, C.C. Adcock_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Chapter Nine

Bleed to Feed

she had to be alright, there was so much blood. We were back in our suite, I had my back against the pillows of the bed. With her back against my chest and laying between my legs, I had my arms around her. As I bit into the cold flesh of my wrist, I heard her moan.

"Everything will be alright soon." As I said this I once again pressed her lips to my wrists and urged her to feed. Blindly she took it, I knew that she had not lost as much blood as I had initially thought. This relieved me, although she would still need my blood to heal. Nuzzling my nose against her tender soft neck, I could smell her blood. It called to me like no other human's ever had, and it smelled like honeysuckle in springtime. It took all the strength I had to not lean in just a little more and pierce her flesh, and mark her as mine. Feeling her lips on my wrist, I closed my eyes as I felt our connection become stronger with the ingestion of my blood. This being the second time I had given her blood, meant we would be closer in our blood bond than her and Bill had been. That my lips form the biggest smile I have worn in centuries. Sookie's soft warm body between my legs was bringing my body sexually alive. Before I had a second to rethink, I pulled my wrist from her lips and laid her head against the pillow I had been leaning against. Brushing a strand of her blonde hair off her forehead.

"Oh, my sweet Sookie. They will pay for this." Leaning forward I placed a light kiss on her cheek. After tucking her in and closing the door behind me, I turned to see Godric standing in the living room. "I will find them and rip their throats out, for even thinking they could harm what IS mine." Saying all this in a hushed and deadly tone, Godric looked at me, making eye contact.

"I have already sent Stan, Isabelle and your Chow to retrieve Bill and Lorena. They will be here at any moment."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I will punish them, my child. You have no need to worry. Retribution will be made, but you have to except my ways of retribution. I have seen how you care for her. She is remarkable, and she surprises me. I think she will be good for you." At that moment there was a knock on our suite door, following the knock five more vampires entered the living room. As I bared my fangs to take my retribution, Godric held up a hand. "My child, I command that you let me take care of this." I nodded and locked my gaze with Bill's. Godric faced the two vampires, Lorena was looking at Godric unsure of how to behave. With her eyes she watched Godric warily, awaiting what was to come. I kept her in side view, still locking gazes with Bill. Bringing Lorena into this may have been a mistake, but then again sookie was now mine, I would never leave her presence again. Which made Lorena no threat. Godric spoke after a few minutes of letting the vampires squirm.

"I would like to know whose idea it was to cause harm to Eric's human." As the words 'Eric's human' left Godric's mouth, Bill withdrew his fangs and hardened his stare. Surprisingly he still cared for Sookie, he would not get the chance to see her again. Although I knew he could sense her in my room, his eyes left mine briefly to look at the closed door. Silence surrounded the room, they had not answered Godric. "It would be wise if you answer all questions pertaining to Sookie."

"It was mine." Lorena answered a few seconds later. "I do not regret it." I growled at her.

"Why do you wish this human harm?" Godric asked curiously.

"She a mere human, I wish all of them pain. You should to, we are superior to them. Although I did not harm her, I merely held her captive."

"Then who did harm her?" Godric took a step toward Lorena as he asked this.

"I entrusted a pack of weres to watch over her through the day, it seemed my trust was misplaced." I moved my eyes from Bill to look at Lorena, she was trying to put all blame on these weres. Which would have to deal with me, I knew her too well to think she had nothing to do with what had happened. Lorena enjoyed different avenues of torture, who knew what she had planned for sookie.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area I am the authority. Do you understand?" Lorena nodded her head, I could see a trace of fear in her eyes. "I could snap you like a twig, but I haven't. why is that?"

"It is your choice." Lorena answered barely hanging on to her pride.

"Indeed it is, you are a very old vampire I can tell. I am older, which means if I find that you have caused a human any harm in my area," Godric stepped closer to her. Leaning into her ear, which was just for show as all the vampires could hear every word that was spoken. "I will forgo any laws that keep you safe at this very moment. You." he now was looking at Bill. "Do you know her well?"

"Yes she is my maker."

"Escort her from this area and if either of you are seen in this area again, I fear I will not be able to stop another's revenge. Understand?"

"Yes," as Bill answered he looked at Lorena to insure as he was going to listen to Godric.

"Go now and never return." A second later they were both gone. Godric looked to his second in command, Isabelle. "Make sure they are out of this area by dawn."

"Yes, sir." Chow and Stan left behind her. Standing there I felt unsatisfied, I believed her when she said that they physically did not harm her. I could smell the filthy dogs all over her. Which enraged me, they had touched her, I also saw that she had bruises on her arms. Although they were fading already. The only good thing about them getting that close to her, was that she had one of the were's blood under her nails. It made it easier to track him and tear him to pieces. My anger rising, I turned to look at Godric.

"I appreciate your help, father, but I do wish you would have let me take my own retribution."

"Indeed I am sure you do. I was looking out for your safety, I may not always be there to protect you. It is against our laws to kill one another. "

"Oh I did not have any intention to kill them." Saying this several images came to mind, making me smile. I would have enjoyed causing them immense pain. Godric shook his head at me.

"I have myself to blame for your love of cruelty."

"Yes, you do. I have enjoyed all the things you have taught me, they have made me a better vampire."

"But at the cost of losing all your humanity."

"The only humanity I crave is laying in that room." I nodded toward my closed bedroom door.

"I do hope she can bring you out of this world of cruelty you love so."

"Father, I mean no disrespect but is not you who has created this cruel world for me?"

"Precisely, that is my point. I wish to show you a better way to live your undead life." He looked as if he was wanting to say more, than there was a knock on the door. With it came the smell of were. Bringing the door open quickly I was surprised to see this were standing in front of me.

"I know who took her and why. I will help you kill them all."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"They have murdered my father."

"By all means come in." I watched the were warily as I let him in. I did not trust him. I planted myself in front of him, so he could not see the door to Sookie behind me. "First, what is your name?"

"Alcide, Alcide Herveaux."


	11. Vampire Heart

"_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

_Beating to your funeral song_

_All faith is lost for hell regained_

_In the dust of the wrath of shame_

_Let me wake in the sun of my heart before_

_Lead you along this path in the dark_

_Where I belong until I feel your warmth_

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_And love me like you loved the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart"_

_Vampire Heart, Him_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a Whisper to a Scream

Chapter Ten

Vampire Heart

"So Alcide, you are willing to help me kill your kind?" I asked this question not sure I could believe what he told me.

"Yes, like I said Patrick has murdered my father."

"Patrick, is?"

"The pack master. My father was In the running for pack master, he did not win. Patrick wanted to have complete control, so he murdered my father."

"When did he do this?"

"A half hour ago, he sent his thugs to take care of my father. I arrived too late to save him."

"Why would he have killed him now and not during the completion for pack master?"

"I believe he knew I saved that blonde of yours."

"Still you come to aid me in my quest for retaliation?"

"Yes, there are no friends of mine in that pack."

"Then by all means," Thinking how this could play out, I decided to let him help. Although I would have to keep my eye on him. "Who is behind the wounds that were on Sookie?"

"Patrick, and his brother Jerry. I could smell them all over her. Although Patrick does however loan his services out to vamps. So I had figured he was doing it for one of them."

"I already know who, they have been taken care of, somewhat. Either way they are out of this area." I glanced at Godric, who had remained silent during our exchange.

"Eric, do you plan to take retribution on the weres?" Godric asked me in disappointment. I could read his emotions clearly on his normally shielded face. When all this was over I would have to talk to Godric, he is reflecting too much on his transgressions. This worried me.

"Of course. What else would I do?"

"I will not stop you, although I do disapprove. It will not solve anything. I shall look over Sookie while you are away."

"I do not want to leave her."

"I understand, there is no one stronger than I to look after her, and no one else you trust, am I correct?"

"Yes,.."

"It has been settled, while you take your revenge I will look over Sookie."

"Why would I need to be looked over?" Sookie said this as she walked slowly into the room, she was wearing one of the hotel robes. I suspected she was not wearing clothing underneath, this made me smile. I could smell my blood on her breath as she stood next to me. That was when she saw Alcide. "Who are you?"

"Alcide, he is a were, who ironically saved you from weres." I took the back of my hand and skimmed it across her cheek. Feeling an intense chill go through my system, I smiled, because it was from her. After I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear I continued. "Godric will be looking after you while I take care of those weres who, decided to harm you." She looked up at me, with fear in her eyes. I framed her face with my hands, looking her in the eyes. Giving her my most calming voice I spoke only to her. "I will NEVER let any creature, living or dead, harm you again. Do you realize how much I crave you?" Realizing I had said too much, I released her face. The good thing about my slip of the tongue was that I found out she liked the fact that I craved her. It would not be long now, when she would come willing to my bed.

"It was not just the weres, Bill….and Lorena were there." I saw and felt the sadness that was soon replaced with hatred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realizing Eric must have known what I was feeling I shook my head, to clear my mind.

"They planned it so I'm not sure what to do about them."

"They have already been handled, they will not bother you again."

"You killed them, I thought that was not allowed." Surprisingly I was not upset, Bill had betrayed me. He was not the man, well vampire I fell in love with. Looking at Eric, I watched his emotions show in his eyes. He tried so hard to not let people in. when I woke up, I had felt that he was in the next room. That must be part of our blood connection, it also had to be the reason I was beginning to develop feeling for him. He was a bloodthirsty vampire, who had killed who knows how many people, yet I could not stop thinking what it would be like to feel his cold lips on my neck. Suddenly realizing how much I wanted him to bite me, I turned my mind back to our conversation.

"It is not, I would have, Godric used his authority as the Sheriff to banish them from this area."

"Oh, does that include Bon Temp?"

"No, which means if they come close to you I will kill them." I looked at Godric worried what he would do. He just shook his head In what looked like disappointment.

"Do not speak of such things in my presence."

"Fine, Sookie, Alcide and I have to go talk about how to handle this situation. I'm leaving you with Godric, I will come back before we do anything." I had forgotten completely about this Alcide, I had yet to thank him. So I did so now. Walking up to him sitting on the couch, I smiled .

"Alcide, I would like to thank you for saving me. After I had fallen on that chair I thought I would die. So thank you for getting you out there."

"Ahh, It was no problem, really." He smiled as he stood and walked toward the door. Eric walked back to my side.

"Do I get a thank you? Perhaps I should receive certain rewards. Per say, maybe.." he leaned into my ear to whisper. "A little taste of what flows through your veins. I mean I did give you mine, it is only fair." As he leaned back to stand straight looking in him in the eyes, I told him a lie.

"You will never be allowed that close." He merely smiled as Alcide and him walked out the door. I was left with a vampire that had created Eric, this unnerved me.

"You have changed him." Turning I looked at Godric, his angelic face betrayed what he really was.

"What do mean?"

"He used to enjoy the kind of killing he is about to do, for sport. Now he seems to feel he needs a reason. He did not even feel this strongly about his own wife."

"Ayanka?"

"So he told you of her?"

"Yes, a little." He smiled.

"Well I am pleasantly surprised. This means there is hope for that vampire heart of his after all. You will take care of him, yes?

"I don't know, you know how he is."

"Yes, I take the blame for that along with many other things in my past."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Almost dying leaves you feeling little sticky, apparently." I said this glumly, as I walked to the bedroom door.

"Do not worry, I will be here. No one will harm you, rest." I nodded and continued my way to the bathroom. Godric had revealed how much he cared for Eric, and how much he blames himself for Eric's actions. Still believing Eric was in control of himself, I could not keep the fantasies at bay while I took my shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel. We had spent the last half hour discussing the layout of the warehouse and how many people were going to be there.

"At most there will be 6 there."

"That Is fine I have a few who can help." thinking things through in my head, I realized everything had been taken care of. "Alright go rest, immediately at dusk I'll meet you in the woods on the west side of that warehouse. I have a few tings to take care of tonight and the sun will be rising shortly."

"Alright see you then." I watched him as he got up and walked out into what remained of the night. Still unsure if I should trust him, I let that go. If he betrayed me I would just have to kill one more were. My thoughts turned back to what they had been on, nonstop as of late. Sookie. In seconds I was back up in our suite standing with Godric. He stood there looking at me suspiciously, then he did something I had not seen since I found him in the basement, he smiled. It was not a sad smile, but a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"I have business to attend to. When do you plan to take your revenge?"

"Dusk."

"I will see you then." then he was not there. The door to our bedroom opened and Sookie stood there in a pink tank top and shorts that sowed off her beautifully sculpted tan legs. She had a towel in her hand, and her hair was wet.

"Eric," She took a deep breath. "Am I supposed to be able to feel. Your presence? Is this normal?"

"It is when you have had as much blood of mine as you have. The more blood we share, the more connected and in tune we are with one another's emotions." As I was saying this I was walking slowly to her. She took a step toward me, with hunger in her eyes. Which I am sure reflected my own. I wanted her, I needed her. I could have sworn I could feel my own heartbeat, I had never felt like this. Looking down to her pink soft lips, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. That was all it took for my control to snap. Taking her bottom lip between my teeth, I heard a throaty moan escape from her. I began to slid my lips along the side of her jaw, and down her neck. Nuzzling her neck, I inhaled the scent of her blood. Ten I scraped my fangs along her shoulder, her clavicle, then they were pressed against the top of her bared breast. Her hands were buried in my hair, and as my hands slid up her back to grip her shoulders, I bit into her soft flesh. She tasted better than I had imagined, like honey, sweet thick honey.


	12. Strange Love

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, WORK HAS BEEN HECTIC LATELY AND HAS BEEN DEMANDING ON MY TIME. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY THERE WILL ONLY BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE, SO I AM TRYING TO FINISH THOSE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. THEY SHOULD BE UP SOON AFTER THIS ONE, LIKE MY NORMAL. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVEIWS I APPRECIATE IT, THANK YOU.**

"_**Strange love**_

_**Cutest ting I ever seen**_

_**Strange love**_

_**Cutest thing I ever seem**_

_**You remind me of something**_

_**Tat I have seen in a dream**_

_**Can I take you out to dinner**_

_**Some place where we can be alone?**_

_**Can I take you to dinner**_

_**Some place where e can be alone?**_

_**Tell you how much I love you**_

_**Then let me hold you in my arms**_

_**You as sweet as honey**_

_**Love to be yo' honey comb**_

_**You as sweet as any honey**_

_**I love to be yo' honey comb**_

_**Then when the time is right darlin'**_

_**There'll be some lovin' goin' on."**_

_**Strange Love, Slim Harpo**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From A Whisper To A Scream**

**Chapter eleven**

**Strange Love**

**At the feel of is sharp fangs biting into the soft flesh of my breast I moaned at the intense pleasure. I was not only feeling my own pleasure but his as well. It had never been this way before, I had only been with Bill. Eric began to trail his lips back up my neck, and I suddenly wanted to feel his hard cold flesh against my own. Pulling at his black tank top I accidentally ripped the tin material and as it fell to the floor Eric looked at it then at me, with his sexy grin.**

"**In a hurry are we?"**

"**Eric, damn you." Saying this I put a hand on the back of his neck pulling him toward me with as much force as I could. Winch turned out to be enough to cause him to shove me against the door jam. As I bit his bottom lip my hands trailed over his smooth muscled chest. As I heard him moan I began to trail down to his nipple, biting and kissing his skin every step of the way. I closed my lips around his right nipple and sucked. It turned out he liked that, he fisted his hands in my hair.**

"**Bite, a little." As I used my teeth, his hands became restless as they touched, stroked and teased what bare skin they could find. When he pulled away he decided to trade places and pulled down my tank top. While his mouth covered my nipple is hand glided into my shorts and between my legs. After moaning at the sensation, I moved. He had very long fingers. Suddenly his fingers were gone and he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his hips. As he carried me to the bed I nibbled on his neck. When he laid me down, I quickly took off my own tank top. Eric then leaned forward and as he grazed my shoulder with his fangs he gripped the sides of my shorts and pulled them down my legs, once they were free he tossed them behind him. Before he climbed back on to the bed he freed himself from his pants. We began to stroke, tease and explore each other's bodies, making one another strive for more. As I wrapped my hand around him I squeezed, he suddenly jerked my knees up so I was wrapped around him completely as he became as close as he possibly could with out ending our suffering. I could feel him hard, cold, at my soft warm and waiting core.**

"**Please, Eric, please." I begged him, I felt like I was on fire.**

"**Your wish is my desire." He push against my core lightly, just enough to drive me insane. I leaned up and arched my neck. Offering it to him, I was sure he was going to bite my neck as Bill had always done. Instead he leaned down and as he bit into the soft swell of my breast he pushed himself into me, and as he began to suck, he began to thrust into me. My body responded, meeting every thrust, frantic to release the ball of fire that had been created inside me. The sexual tension had been between the two of us, ever since we met, making our first encounter a fast and hard release. As I climaxed I screamed out his name, he rode out my after shocks while still thrusting and sucking. As he came he pressed his forehead against my shoulder, speaking softly in his language, which I did not undertand. **

"**What is that language?"**

"**Swedish, from my time. So long ago." He rolled onto his back taking me with him, I snuggled up against his side. He kissed me on my lips softly, and looked into my eyes. "In all that time no woman has made me desire them as I do you." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, you are mine. You will forever be mine." As we curled up together naked and sated I said nothing. Nothing of doubts, and I dreamed. Of Eric.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I watched her breathing slow as she fell asleep, I could not think of anywhere better to be. It fueled my anger, that anyone would dare harm her. Those weres were going to pay. I picked up the telephone that was on our nightstand and dialed the familiar number.**

"**Fangtasia this is Pam."**

"**Pam, I request you, Chow, and Anton. Tonight at dusk."**

"**Yes sir." After I hung up the telephone pulled her tighter against me. Closing my eyes I rested, and for the first time I rested comfortably with someone at my side. I had never shared my sleeping quarters after sex. She was different. I was falling for her, soon I would be in love with her. Weird thing was I was looking forward to it, she deserved someone to love her. I knew no one would love her like me. Drifting into a sound sleep I dreamed for the first time in centuries, of her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Snuggling up to a soft cold pillow I realized I was in bed by myself. Sitting up ,pulling the sheet with me I looked around the room. I could hear hushed voices in the other room. After I pulled my hair into a pony tail ad put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt I opened the door to the living room. It was filled with vamps. Godric, Eric, Pam, Chow and someone else I did not recognize. Eric had his back toward me, he quickly turned around smiling. Walking toward me he made me forget anyone was in the room. How could I be so enamored by him so suddenly? Just a few days ago I hated him, and now I knew I would love no one more than I did him. I knew I would do anything to make sure no harm came to him. Which was just silly, its Eric, who happens to be at least a thousand years old. Shaking my head I looked into the eyes that were filled with the same emotion I was feeling.**

"**Of course you know everyone, except Anton." he pointed to a guy who look like he could crush me with one finger. I nodded in his direction and he just smiled at me.**

_**That little dickead, better not be thinking anything about my Sookie!**_

**Whoa did I just hear him, I looked at Eric, who was glaring at Anton. Smiling to myself at his need to protect me. I stopped, I had just heard a vampire's thoughts. They would kill me if they knew, but it was Eric. He would not hurt me. Why would I be able to hear him? Lost in my own thoughts I did not hear most of their conversation. **

"**Darling, I am going to leave you hear with Godric while we take care of this." I looked up at him again.**

"**Do you have to go? I'm perfectly fine, I'm not hurt. Please just let it go and stay here with me."**

"**You are fine, now. They need to know along with everyone else that you are mine, and what happens to those who hurt what is mine. You need to know that you are all I need and want, and that I will make sure no harm ever comes to you again." He reached out his hand and cupped my cheek while caressing my jaw with his thumb. "If they had done something that I could not have fixed with my blood, I would be avenging your death now." He leaned in to kiss me, and once again I felt the room slip away as I reveled the feel of his cold lips on mine. Sliding my hands into his air I held him as hard as I could against me. As he lightly bit my lip, he chuckled and leaned back. "Darling, I will be back to finish this." As he kissed me on my forehead I sighed deeply. Then e along with the other vampires were gone.**

"**Typical." I mumbled to myself. Then I looked at Godric who was looking at me, like he had just noticed I was there. "Well I starving, do you need me to order you some Tru Blood?"**

"**No, I am in no need." He sat down on the couch, while I called down to the front desk. I went over to my purse and as I pulled out my wallet I dropped it onto the floor. Before I could reach down to pick it up, Godric was there with it in his hands. He was looking at the pictures I kept I it.**

"**Oh, thank you." I was holding my hand out for the wallet. He was still staring at one of the pictures so I leaned forward to see the picture of me and my best friend Tara. She was one of those women who always looked gorgeous no matter what she wore or did. She was of native American ascent so she ad high cheek bones, flawless bronze skin and beautiful brown eyes. Looking up at Godric I spoke. "That is my friend Tara." I took my wallet from him and got out the tip I was going to give the server.**

"**Does this Tara, live in Bon Temp?"**

"**Yes, she lives down the street from me, always has." Just then there was a knock on the door.**


	13. This Day we Fight

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. I HAVE HAD SOME DRAMA IN MY PERSONAL LIFE AND COULDN'T WRITE, TO HEL[ MAKE UP FOR THIS I HAVE THIS STORY COMPLETELY DONE AND POSTED. I AM ALSO DOING A SPIN OFF, AND WHAT EVER I HAVE DONE AS OF NOW IS ALSO UP. ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY, ENJOY AND I ALWAYS LOVE REVIEWSJ_ "For this I was chosen_

_Because I fear nothing_

_With confidence I tramp through the dead of the night_

_Off to another war torn far way battlefield_

_Wherein lies a demonic enemy horde_

_On this day_

_I desire to anoint my fist_

_Engaging them in a mode of power and war_

_Stopping at nothing that's short of fulfilling my destiny_

_Willing to die and I will after you for what I believe_

_A desperate avenger striking fear in the hearts_

_Invading their dreams_

_Before the day even starts."_

_This day we fight, Megadeath_

* * *

From A Whisper To A Scream

Chapter Twelve

This Day We Fight

As I stood at the entrance to the woods looking at the building where sookie had been harmed. I seethed. I felt all my accomplices arrive. Pam, Chow and Anton hung back while Alcide stepped forward.

"There are four of them. Patrick, Jerry, Mark, and Seth. We should be able to handle them. You do realize we weres have great senses, which means we will only be able to make it to the doorway if we're lucky. that's when they will notice us for sure."

"I am not worried. I want this were who had their blood under Sookie's nails. Other than that along as the other three die so there are no survivors, I don't care."

"Eric, when they are all dead you will not have to worry about anyone coming after you. I plan to become the alpha, I will say I walked in on a vampire attack and that they have already met the sun."

"I appreciate the attempt, it will save me trouble. Although it would not matter how much trouble there was I would still kill them. Now lets get this taken care." we began to slowly walk toward the entrance of the building. Alcide was right as it would not take them long to sense our presence. I could smell their filth inside and excitement pumped through me, soon weres would be dead and my Sookie would be avenged. The big barn like doors were suddenly thrown open and at the entrance stood four weres, Alcide had been right. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath bringing the scents of the weres into my system. Opening my eyes I looked at the were in the middle, I had no intention of taking my eyes off him. He was the one who had harmed what was mine.

"Alcide, what are you doing here with these vamps?"

"Patrick I am here to avenge my fathers death and to take your place as alpha."

"Well I had nothing to do with your fathers death. As for the alpha challenge, this is not the proper channel, you have to file the challenge with the council first."

"Well, these vamps would be after you either way, so I decided to help them, like you helped that woman vamp."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Alcide, the one in the middle with the scent of rotten eggs. I'm guessing its not a priority of his to shower."

"That is Jerry." This jerry looked at me as he realized more of what was about to happen. He apparently did not appreciate the remark and he demonstrated that by springing full force toward me. In mid leap as he changed into wolf form a look of rage contorted his face. I just smiled at the opportunity to get his blood on my hands. He under estimated my strength, he landed on me, but instead of me falling backwards like he thought. Which I could tell by the surprised look he gave me. I just gripped his throat in my hand, I was saddened that this was going to be an easier fight then I had originally thought.

"So you know exactly why I am going to kill you, this is for my Sookie. You left her to die and now I am making sure you complete that path for her." He was only able to garble as my grip tightened slowly around his throat and with a smile on my lips I snapped his neck with one hand and tossed him to the ground. Seeing as that lasted all of a minute I expected to have other weres to fight. Two other weres were in bloody heaps on the ground with Anton and Chow standing over them. Shaking my head at what a pitiful lot of weres they were. Pam was still standing in the same spot we had started in, next to my side. She had her arms crossing her chest, with a look of boredom on her face. Pam never changed. everyone was watching Alcide and the alpha. They grappled like wrestlers, but mainly they fought like animals each using teeth and claws and sheer physical might to try and force the other into submission. They fought for control, for the alpha position. The struggle continued fast, but mostly silent. Punctuated only by the occasional grunt or snarl as each of them tried to rip the other's throat out. With a growl Alcide gripped the Alpha's neck between his paws, then his teeth followed , soon the struggles of Alcide's opponent died, and so did the opponent. Alcide still in wolf form stood on top of the lifeless body and made eye contact with me. With his eyes he was telling me to leave.

"Thank you, for the help. Although it seems we would not have needed it." As I said this Alcide reverted back to his human form. The change itself fascinated me, they ad to go through so much pain. Where as I merely extended my teeth, which was painless. When his change was complete he looked up at me, which a mixture of sadness and triumph.

"They were a sorry bunch, now go so I can began to take the steps to ensure there will be no other weres hearing of this."

"Good luck." is all I said as I turned and began to walk toward the woods. Knowing they were behind me I began to talk to my employees. "You three head back to fangtasia I have no further need of you."

"You do enjoy wasting my time. Good thing I have plenty of it." Was how Pam said bye, the others were silent. Through all of Pam's charades she was extremely loyal, and would have ripped anyone heart out if they were too close to me. I had thought when I turned her, tat she was the only companion I would need. I never understood the reason I had released her, I had thought it was to make her happy. Which it did, but now I knew why. I had been missing a piece , that I never knew existed. Not even my wife had filled that piece, but Sookie did. She was mine. One day I would make sure she would live forever with me. She might even hate me for it, but I now knew that she loved me. That love would never go away. As I was thinking through my feelings, for my Sookie. I had been on my way back to our room, now I was standing in front of her. Meeting her beautiful eyes, without taking my gaze from her I spoke to Godric.

"Leave us be." Within seconds I knew he was completely gone from the hotel. Hell, he was probably gone from the state of Texas. I did not care, the need to feel her soft warm body became a hunger deep in my chest. As I pulled her mouth hard against mine, I knew I could spend an eternity with her and the hunger would never be satisfied. I was sure as hell going to try, especially since time was in my favor. She responded timidly, as if she was unsure if she should touch me. Then I remembered I was covered I blood. Reluctantly I pulled away from her. "Sookie, if I promised to take a shower and get rid of this blood, will you join me?" A slow sexy smile slid onto her face.

"Of course. But you get in first, you kinda look like a mass murderer and that really isn't a turn on." Shaking my head I stripped my clothes as I made my way to the shower. After making the water nice and hot I stood under the shower head. As I let the water wash away the grime from the filth of the Weres, I thought of I would go about changing Sookie. I should definitely wait a couple of months. Then I might be able to sweet talk her into letting me change her, or I could just ambush her. Although she might just end me for that.

"So what are you thinking about?" I heard her as she stood behind me. I turned around to see her completely nude, every time I saw her she became more beautiful.

"You. Always you." Saying this I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. As she smiled I took all my years of practice and using my lips I made love to her mouth. She deserved the best I could offer, and more, much much more. If I could help it she would have it. Soon we were both sliding our hands over wet hot flesh, striving for more. We were both panting, when I decide I could not wait any longer plunged myself into her. I drove her as high as I possibly could before I collapsed against her, crushing her against the wet tiled wall of the shower.

"Well, I think we need to continue this in bed. Because I want some more of that." I laughed at her words. Sometimes she said the strangest things.

"Well, it is my duty to oblige." She giggled as I carried her into the bedroom. I then tossed her onto the bed jumping into it after her her. As this made her laugh more, I knew no one would make me happier. She was mine.


	14. He Heals Me

"_He heals me_

_Told him my biggest secret_

_And he told me four._

_He smiled at me and said that makes me love you more_

_And then he made me laugh_

_And I knew it was a sign_

_That he was the man_

_That I wanted in my life_

_And with every passing day_

_I fell more and more of the way_

_He heals me_

_He knows the real me_

_And he accepts me, he never hurts me_

_He heals me_

_He knows the real me_

_And accepts me, e never hurts me_

_He heals me_

_He heals me"_

_He heals me, India Arie_

* * *

From A Whisper To A Scream

Epilogue

He Heals Me

Laying in the softest bed I could ever have dreamed of I smiled. At this moment I was perfectly happy and content. This had been my dream for bill and me, but now it was my reality for Eric and me. Who would have thought I would have found my perfect man in a thousand year vampire, who had an addiction to bloodlust. We had just spent the most amazing 2 hours together, I never knew I could feel this way.

"Hmm. I never realized how many channels they have theses days." Eric had turned the flat screen on and was now skimming through the channels. He finally stopped on a local news broadcast. It was talking about a wife being abused and murdered. "And they say we are the monsters. Those kind of men make me want to feed them to the lowest life form." I rolled to my side and propped my head with my hand.

"That's just one of the many reasons, I love you." he looked at me and smiled.

"I am glad you trust me with your heart."

"It is the only thing a girl can do when you make my whole body zing with electricity."

"Hmmm, I do, do that." he smiled even wider as I slapped his bare chest. I was about to say something when I heard the name Steve Newlin.

"_Today they found the body of a local, Steve Newlin, it was apparently mauled by wild animals in the middle of the pine brook park. Although, he was a member of the fellowship of the sun. his church lead charge of accusations that this was a vampire attack. Nan Flannigan, denies these accusations……"_

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. We can smell when they have wronged us in any way."

"It still horrible that he ended that way."

"Well from what they say, he had it easy. If I did not have the Weres to contend with I would of given him much harsher end."

"Eric, do me a favor and let's not talk about killing anyone, just for tonight. Kay?"

"Sookie, only for you. It is a favorite subject of mine."

"I know, sweetie."

"Sweetie? Am I sweet?"

"Of course, to me you are." I leaned over and kissed him lightly on his neck right below his ear. Then I curled as close to him as I could, while he wrapped his strong arms around me. The only thing I knew for sure was , Eric was the man I wanted and needed , and who was all mine. I was his, as I accepted my fate, I curled closer against his naked body and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
